Unrealistic Expectations
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: "So this is what being turned on feels like." Two Part Fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi."

"Hey."

Emma grinned at Will as he held his apartment door open for her, the casserole dish in her hands steaming with heat.

It was a night like any other. Emma arrived at Will's, or Will arrived at Emma's. One of them cooked, or they ordered in. Perhaps they'd watch a movie afterwards while they cuddled on the couch.

With reason, Emma expected Will to have other ideas, and that thought had her shaking in her three-inch Mary Janes.

Two nights ago, Will had finally made love to Emma, and Emma had finally embraced the moment she had avoided for most of her adult life. They had both been nervous and the entire ordeal had been slightly awkward, but each time his lips met hers in the throes of passion, Will knew what they had was forever.

The act itself hadn't been as amazing for Will as it had been for Emma. She had gasped once as he slid into her, but for the rest of the time he moved within her, ever so slowly until he no longer could, Emma fought to hold back tears. Tears of joy that it was Will's eyes gazing at her as he grunted and groaned; tears of pain at the stinging sensation burning where their bodies joined. She hadn't let on how painful the act had been for her at first, but then when the burning started to fade and she could actually feel Will inside of her, it actually felt quite nice. Before Will had felt release and slipped from the warmth of Emma's body, she had felt alive and wanton.

He wasn't the knight in shining armour Emma had anticipated. He wasn't the Greek God of Confidence either. Maybe it was because he hadn't made love for so long, perhaps it was because he'd only shared the act with his wife, but Will was like a virgin school boy. His kisses were sweet and hot at first, and he was smooth and gentle during foreplay. But when it came down to the moment Emma had waited for her whole life, Will had licked his lips and his eyes had radiated anxiety. He wanted to care for her, to make her feel entirely special, and Emma knew that. Still, his lips found hers and they shook against hers as he pushed into her. His worry was undeniably what had made her first time so perfect- she hadn't been the only one gripped by fear.

Will had never felt love as intense as his affection for Emma, and holding her naked body close had been nothing less than _good_ and _right_. Afterwards, they had lain in each other's arms until Emma decided that she would like to shower. He had watched her hold the sheet to her chest as she hung over the side of the bed to gather her fallen clothes, and Will's hand had travelled out to trace the curve of her exposed behind. Emma had blushed and tried to slip on her blouse in the darkness, but Will's soft kisses on her shoulder had once again ridded Emma of her clothes. Will had pulled the top sheet from the edges of the bed where it was already untucked due to the physicality of their love making, and had wrapped it around Emma's form as she sat next to him on the mattress in silence. The serenity of just being with Will, feeling so exposed, bought Emma liberation.

It had been one of the most wonderful nights of his life, and his heart thudded at the relief he had expressed his love for Emma in such a passionate, primal manner.

With Emma on his doorstep, casserole in hand, she didn't appear to be a changed woman in any way. She looked as sweet as ever, her cheeks coloured with a pink blush. Her smile told a story, read that their relationship was finally on the right track.

Emma was no longer a virgin. Neither knew what to expect from the evening ahead. Would they fall into bed, hungry for each other's touch? Would Emma's legs be around Will's waist before the hour was out? Would he be able to give Emma her first orgasm that night?

Will thought it would be easier after their first time together, after Emma's first time, but she's still as shy as ever. She hadn't turned into the sex fetishist he had fleetingly imagined.

They ate dinner together, cleaned the dishes, and settled on the couch just as they had so many times before. But Emma was tense in Will's arms.

They hadn't really spoken about their night of passion. They'd been dating for four months before, gradually easing into shared intimacy. It wasn't like a one night stand. They knew it was coming and they had been waiting so long for their first time. But Emma wasn't the type of woman to talk about it afterwards, and the next day at school she had been her usual, smiling self.

When Emma rose from the couch and stepped into the kitchen, Will followed behind her.

"Em, we don't have to do anything tonight just because of what happened the other night."

His tone was soft and comforting, yet he could see Emma's hand shaking slightly as she reached to open the cupboard. Her hand curled around a glass, her grip tight as she closed the cupboard. Emma held the empty glass under the tap to rinse it before she poured a glass from a bottle of spring water in the refrigerator.

"No, no. I want to," Emma shook her head as she tightened the cap on the bottle and returned it to the refrigerator.

Will was quick to add to her response. "It's really fine if we just cuddle up and watch a movie. Or you can sleep over if you want to and we wouldn't do anything..."

Emma peered into the glass of water for a moment, considering Will's words. He was so kind and generous.

"No, I liked what we did the other night," Emma whispered with a blush. Her gaze travelled upwards, meeting Will's as he stood before her, their sides pressed into the counter. "It's just...it's a lot."

Her admission was gently spoken, and Will swallowed with a nod.

"I know." He offered a small smile, opening his arms. "Come here."

Emma tilted her head to the side in contemplation with a smile, before falling into his hold. He smelt like musk and vanilla and _Will. _His chest was strong; beneath her cheek she could feel his heartbeat.

"I like being close to you, Will."

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, winding his arms around her back.

"It won't always hurt the way it did your first time," Will whispered gazing out his kitchen window to see his neighbours, Karen and Joe, playing in the garden with their children, little Ben and Kate running with sparklers that acted as fireworks against the black canvas of night sky. It was Kate's birthday. Will had forgotten to give her the present in the hall closet- a totem tennis set to play with her brother. He always gave Kate and Ben presents to share with each other, because it was difficult to know what to get a six year old and an eight year old- Terri had always handled gifts.

Emma nodded, turning her head on Will's chest. Her eyes rested on the scene outside the window, the family from the house next to Will's apartment block amusing themselves with playful flames. "I know, I know." Emma exhaled a deep breath. "I'm just nervous."

Will's palm travelled up and down her back, soothingly. "It's going to start to feel really good, I promise." Will felt Emma relax into him, her own hands caressing his back. Her touch was blissful, numbing his self to tranquillity as he mumbled, "But we don't have to have sex every time we're alone together."

They held each other for a moment longer before Emma slipped from Will's arms and paced slowly to the other side of the kitchen, turning and resting against the counter. Her arms were folded across her chest, her features drenched in seriousness as Will realised the amount of space between them. He wanted to be closer to her, not at either ends of the room.

But Emma looked upset, confused and shy as she cast her gaze low, examining the patterned tiles of his kitchen floor.

"What is it?" Will asked quietly.

Emma kept her gaze low, swallowing and taking a deep breath before she started. "I've felt strange these past few weeks, since we've been, you know...intimate."

Will took a seat at the kitchen counter booth, giving Emma his full attention. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

Emma shook her head slowly, lifting her eyes to meet Will's for a second before returning her gaze to the floor.

"No, nothing like that." Emma lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "I've spoken to my therapist about it and she says it's completely normal."

Will raised an eyebrow in concern. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that," Emma chanced a glance at Will, who was watching her expression with wide eyes. "Gosh, um," she was beginning to feel the burn on her cheeks, "...I told her that I've had these feelings, each time we're together. Sometimes when we aren't together."

Emma looked down to the dishrag in her hands, wringing it nervously.

"Dr Shane says I've been experiencing feelings of arousal."

Will grinned widely, enjoying Emma's revelation.

"It's okay, Em."

Emma uncharacteristically tossed the dishrag to the counter, turning and gripping the edges of the sink. She couldn't bear to look at Will. He was so experienced and charming, and she had no idea what this whole new world of intimacy could really be like.

"No, I feel stupid." Will couldn't read her expression with her back turned to him, but he could see she was distressed, so he didn't move; he listened to her uneven breaths and then her profound tone. "I've never felt this way before and it makes me feel insane. I can't stop thinking about you, and what we did together the other night and how good it felt when it wasn't painful."

She hadn't been expecting her voice to sound quite so hoarse and she new Will hadn't been either.

"Emma, I..."

"I just feel naive sometimes, like I've been missing out." The sadness of her tone made his heart swell and fall heavily. She was so simple and divine. "I want to be passionate for you, Will."

Her words were awful. Emma struggled, and they both knew that. It wasn't easy for her to express herself. Will could lay his motions out on a silver platter for her, but Emma was guarded and afraid. They had both seen a side of her that was different and gorgeous only days ago, when they had moved together in his bed, their bodies writhing in a pleasure Emma had only been introduced to that night, moments before. For the last two nights, Will had been haunted by the way her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, just once before he gave in. When it was over, he cursed himself for not being able to hold out, to show her how magical making love could be, how high her pleasure could take her.

He stood from the table, swallowing with sympathy as his arms wrapped around Emma from behind.

"You are passionate." His lips fell on her exposed neck, pressing little kisses over her pale, freckled skin. "When we made love...Emma, it was incredible. You made me feel so loved."

She remembered her own kisses, imagined how she must have looked. Yes, there had been great pain for most of the ordeal. But at the end...that had been amazing. She had finally moved with Will, met his body as his kisses rained over her chest. And then it had all been over.

The obvious truth had been that Emma wanted more. The honest truth was that she needed more.

"I love you," she whispered as she watched the mother of the child with the charcoaled stick step inside her home.

Will pressed his lips against Emma's jaw line. "I know." The shell of her ear. "And I love you." Her hairline at the nape of her neck. "So much."

Emma sighed, feeling her body flutter with uncontrollable shivers. "I want to do it again, Will."

"You want to make love again?" he whispered, content with adoring what was already exposed of her freckled skin.

He felt her nod against him and his chest heaved with excitement and gratitude.

To be close to her was nothing less than a dream. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to trace the curve of her hip to rib, feel his palm flatten between her breasts, kiss her thighs.

His kisses travelled the length of her hairline. Her hair smelt like lilies and amber. Emma was the definition of amber. She was on fire.

Her grip on the edge of the counter weakened.

Her whisper was throaty as the press of Will's lips reached to behind her other ear.

"So this is what being turned on feels like."

AN: This is a two part fic rated M because, well, that's how I roll. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__: Just reminding everyone that this story was written before the spoilers came out. So in this little fic, Will and Emma do not live together but they have had sex for the first time very recently. Enjoy Part Two!_

When she was a little girl, Emma had traded in her dreams of the knight in shining armour for fantasies of Clorox wipes lining the counter of her very own, very clean kitchen. She imagined growing up to live alone. She'd be in a home she would maintain and 'spring clean' when the trees blossomed, as well as every other season. And that picture she drew for her own future was spectacularly safe. When Emma moved away to college, sometimes her roommate, Gwen, would bring boys into their room late at night, and Emma would pretend to be asleep. She would lie awake and listen to the noises emanating from the other side of the room, wondering why she was so different.

Everything had worked out. Eventually.

Will's palm was soft in Emma's as he led her down the hallway of his apartment. His fingers weren't sweaty as there were two nights before, but they were warm, linked tightly with Emma's. Will flicked off the hall light as they made their way into the bedroom, his hand flicking another switch in seconds, instinctively lighting up his bedroom before their eyes could adjust to the darkness.

Emma's eyes were wide. He couldn't read what they were whispering.

"Do you want me to turn the lights off, Em?"

Emma hesitated for a moment before letting go of his grasp and walking over to flick on the dull lamp on his nightstand.

The room glowed with light until Emma whispered, "Yes, please."

Will turned around, turning the main light switch to sink the room in darkness.

She was sitting on the bed removing her cardigan when he turned around.

He stepped forward, reaching out to touch her when she whispered, "No, it's okay. I want to undress myself."

And she did. She sat and then stood, and then sat again, removing every item of clothing that she wore, except her underwear. Will couldn't help but sneak a glance at her barely dressed form as he stepped out of his jeans. When their gazes met, Emma was smiling. Not seductively, but surely, like a proud best friend.

He went to her, she raked her fingernails down his toned chest and in moments, they had transitioned from shy individuals to reckless bodies that writhed above the covers of the neatly made bed. Their underwear stopped them from sharing what they both needed, and they were quick to instruct each other in basic terms to just get rid of it. With determined hands, they did just that, until they were naked and Will was straddling Emma's hips beneath the covers.

Will's warm hands travelled over Emma's naked ribs, warming up and down before his lips fell to kiss her torso. For the longest time, Will avoided ridding Emma of her bra. Days before when they had finally taken the greatest step in their relationship, Emma had frozen with shock when Will's lips had even graced the undersides of her naked breasts. When he had momentarily held them in his hands, Emma had whimpered and tensed. It had seemed she wished to cover herself as he gazed at her chest. Emma Pillsbury was insecure.

So, as Will adored Emma's belly and ribs, he reached around ever so slowly to unhook Emma's bra. His nimble fingers drew the straps down her arms.

He didn't touch her at first. He held himself above her and then lowered his own chest. _There_. They were touching again. And it felt _right_.

Her nipples brushed against the soft hairs of his chest and before he could readdress his previous concerns, want fired from his lips.

"Can I kiss your breasts, Emma?"

The blush on her cheeks deepened and spread to her sternum. She nodded.

She felt silly, lying there and not doing anything while his mouth explored her chest. They hadn't been this adventurous the first time with the build up to the act, and Emma didn't know what to do. She wanted to touch his chest, but that was too far down and to reach would be awkward. His face was pressed between her breasts; she couldn't rest her palm on his jaw. His neck was craning to read her reactions, to determine why she was so still. She didn't like to be watched, and she didn't like that he had stopped. Her nipples felt cold, dampened by his tongue. Emma's fingers reached out to curve around the back of Will's neck, and taking his cue, he went back to lavish her breasts at her urging.

The room seemed to spin in darkness when she opened her eyes, flecks of colour bright against a stark black canvas.

She hadn't felt that way the night she lost her virginity. She had frozen with delight the first time Will's fingers had brushed by her breasts, but now things were so completely different. She wasn't afraid. She was nervous, but she was anything but scared.

She had so many questions. _Would it hurt again? Would it be faster this time, like in the movies? Would Will be as gentle as he had been nights ago, when he had found release by barely moving within her?_

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

His kisses were on her jaw as his hands rubbed over the curve between her hip and breast. She was fragile, her body so tiny beneath his.

"I have a feeling that it might help if I...help you out a bit." His breath was warm below her jaw. "Is it okay if I touch you...more intimately?" She nodded, but he felt her body slowly tense beneath him at the request.

He was quick to notice and to reverse his hands that had travelled down to the tops of Emma's thighs.

"We can try other things..." Will trailed off. "There are other ways to make love, Emma. It doesn't have to be this way if you're nervous. We can make love to each other however you want to. We could just...touch."

She shook her head.

"You don't want to?"

He felt her chest heave against his, drawing in a breath. She released a puff of air that warmed his cleanly-shaven jaw.

"I'm just...I'm trying to get used to the idea of this kind of sex." Emma glanced down between them, feeling the tip of his length brushing between her thighs. "You don't have to make things easier for me, Will." She wrapped an arm around his back. "I want to be with you." She pressed her cheek against his. "As close as we can be."

So he tried again. He wanted it to be good for her; he wanted Emma to know how wonderful making love could really be. He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh ever so slowly, feeling her twitch beneath him.

"Wait!" Emma whispered defiantly.

Her thigh shifted and brushed his arousal. _God._ Her legs were so_ long_.

"What's wrong, baby?" Will looked up at her, his eyelids hooded with lust.

"I just..." Emma gulped. "Oh god, Will!" His hand was resting right there, between her legs. She could feel the warmth. "I'm so sorry. I just...I don't do this. I'm not that kind of girl."

Will sighed softly, his forehead lowering to rest on her sternum. He placed a gentle kiss against her milky skin.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know," Will peered into Emma's brown eyes. "We're only making love." Emma turned her head to glance to the side, intimidated by Will's experienced glare. "I'm really going to enjoy it, and I want you to enjoy it, too. I want to make this unbelievable for you." Emma blushed deeply. Will raised his fingers from between her legs to rest on her chin. He drew her cheek from the pillow, forcing her to meet the humility in his hazel depths. "We've waited so long to be together, and now we finally are." His lips fell softly upon hers, resting, and caressing equally pink flesh. "We're in bed together, Emma," Will whispered into Emma's lips. "We've both wanted to be here, together in this way for too long..."

Emma's tongue poked out to wet her lips, tasting Will's upper lip as her flesh flittered out. She didn't mean for it to happen, but as Will begged darkly, "Please let me make you see stars", she was glad her body had responded in such a way.

When it was time for the awkward, uneasy task of reaching for protection, it wasn't as uncomfortable as nights ago. Emma watched him rip the packet as her fingers gripped the pillow in desire.

He touched her intimately. Emma breathed in triumph. He held her on the edge of something wonderful with the touch of his fingertips on wet flesh, and then he stopped. She held her breath. And then he pushed inside of her.

This time, when Will slid into Emma, there were no whispers of apologies as tears pooled in Emma's eyes. There were no tears. Only hooded eyes.

His arm curled around her waist as he pressed a palm into the pillow by her ear. He drew her body up to meet his.

"Like this, Em."

The sensation of her hips rising to meet his was sweet and seductive. Will was aware of Emma's silky inner thighs caressing the sides of his hips. Nights before she had rested the bed as he moved beside her, too shaken by nervousness. Will was overcome with joy; they were making love the way he had wanted to for so long.

His hand trailed from behind her back to hover over her hip. She didn't need to be shown anymore. She knew what she wanted. His hand had a mind of its own, smoothing over her hip to caress her ass. The soft, firm flesh of Emma's behind. Will had hated to see her go many a time, but he loved to watch her leave. To watch her curves sway, just barely, made his eyes pop. Her bare skin felt amazing in his palm. He grasped her cheek and Emma's hips rose again.

"Please touch me the way I'm touching you," Will groaned.

Emma brought her hand to rest on Will's waist, attempting to summon the confidence to trail any lower.

"_Emma_."

She reasoned with herself that she would just be trying it out. Her hand skimmed lower, lower. And there it was. The other joined it, reaching from under the pillow to hold him to her. Will's ass in her bare hands. Her fingernails pressing into his warm cheeks. She was just seeing how it felt, she told herself. But Will's tight flesh felt too good in her hands, and his hands felt too good on her behind. They held their bodies together, grasping each other as they thrust in time.

"You make me feel alive," one of them whispered. They both felt the same sensation.

"I feel dizzy," Emma moaned in pleasure, tossing her head to the side as her skin bubbled with arousal.

His whisper of reply fell on deaf ears as Emma squirmed enthusiastically.

His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear as she turned to meet his kiss. "You make love so well, Emma." He grunted. "You're an amazing lover."

She seemed to freeze. Her eyes were wide. Will pushed in harder and her eyes clouded over as she squeaked. She bucked up slowly, keeping her hips in the air as their hipbones rubbed against one another's. They rested in complete contact, as close as they could be in such a position.

"We're lovers." Emma watched the lump in Will's throat bob. "I'm forever your great love, Emma."

He raked his fingers into her hair, tilting her head her head straight to hold her gaze.

That night, Will learnt what Emma looked like in the midst of orgasm. Her shoulders shook tensely. Sweat covered her freckled sternum. Her lips parted, only slightly as they trembled. Her eyes were glassy and dark. These qualities were arousing, but the sounds Emma made drew Will in and made his length within her absolutely _ache_. She whimpered just before, and when she came. Not loud, desperate whimpers. Rather, little puffs of noise as her eyes bore hungrily into his. They were whimpers of uncertainty as his fingers splayed in her hair, steadying her tormented mind and holding her gaze. She whimpered when she felt the pleasure burn, and he watched her without embarrassment. She was coming in his arms.

They stared into each other's eyes as the hot little noises escaped between Emma's parted lips. Her chest pounded, her body twisted, and her naked belly touched his abdominal muscles as her back arched from the mattress.

Her arms flailed at her sides, her palms turning to meet the mattress as she pressed them deeply into the cushion in pleasurable agony.

Her first orgasm in thirty-two years. She had a lot of bent up desperation, and it seemed to last forever.

In that supposed eternity, Will lost control as Emma's eye lids slipped closed in euphoria. He fell above her, his arms giving way as his toes cramped for a moment.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, to realise what had happened. Again.

Emma revelled in the feeling of Will's chest pressed against hers, the weight of his body resting upon her much small frame. She felt important as her finger raked over his spine. He sighed. She was a comfort to him. She was _needed_.

"That was..." Emma swallowed and wet her lips with her tongue.

"Amazing?" Will gushed as he rolled to the side, raking his fingers through his hair as Emma curled into his side.

"It was hot," Emma blushed, pressing her cheek into his chest. "It was really hot." She pressed her lips to his skin. "I don't even know what that was."

They both grinned and giggled.

Emma looked up to Will's curled lips. He was handsome. They made a beautiful couple. Her long stare rose with a smile, which faded from Emma's lips as she met Will's gaze.

She reached her hand out to feel the line of his jaw. He was strong, masculine. She wanted to make love again. "You were so romantic, Will." Her lips joined her fingers. "Those things that you said..." Emma whispered hesitantly, unveiling the thoughts that haunted her. "I just need you to know that I don't just love you." Her lips rested over Will's just as his own had when he begged to touch her. He could taste her breath. "I'm in love with you." As her lips touched Will's in a gentle kiss, Emma threw her leg over his hips, sitting above him and feeling their intimate places touching once again. It felt...lovely.

She reached to turn off the lamp at the nearest side of the bed. She needed darkness for what she was about to say. She felt more than physically naked. But Will's hands were on her waist, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of her abdomen. "Will, you've broken my heart and mended it all in one lifetime."

He swallowed.

Emma slowly rested down above him, her body lightweight upon his.

She rested her face in the crook of his neck. "That...feeling...it's never happened to me before."

His lips found the top of her head, his nose nuzzling in the red strands. "I know." A moment passed. "Did it feel good?" Will whispered.

His hands warmed her naked back. She was so skinny. He could feel her ribs, her tiny breasts pressed against his chest.

"Yes." Relief was Will's at Emma's whisper. "It felt so good."

"Move in with me?" Will asked as he rolled them to their sides.

Emma sat up on an elbow, combing her well-kept fingernails through her waves.

"Are we ready for that?"

Will shrugged with a grin. "I'm ready for everything."

Emma blinked four times, each longer than its precursor, "What?"

"I'm ready to meet your parents. I'm ready to marry you. I want to have a family with you, as soon as you're ready. I'm so ready it hurts sometimes...but I understand that you're not. And, most importantly, I'm ready to wait."

"Will, that's a lot to take in."

He nodded. "You have to know, Emma." His fingers travelled beneath the covers to find hers. "There is so much more for us than this."

Emma's face flushed at the mere thought. Her eyes widened at his next words. "And it won't be long before I ask you to be my wife."

She curled into his chest.

"I'll start packing tomorrow..."

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this little piece! Now, I have a question! I've recently been asked to write a oneshot of a Wemma/Holly getting down and dirty kind of fic. People have asked for the same thing in the past, but I've decided to definitely write one now, because I really love writing Holly. I've written a few lines and it seems that it isn't in Emma's nature to really partake in such an act. So I was wondering if people would like things to be shaken up a little for such a fic (extra smutty), or if they would prefer a sweet, poetic take on this sesssual encounter? It's up to everyone! I realise that people may be getting tired of smut popping up all the time. And of course, I'll try my best to keep Emma in character in both fics. Let me know in a pm or review! Thanks so much!


End file.
